The present disclosure relates generally to a touch control panel for a vehicle control system.
Existing systems and methods for vehicle control systems provide interaction between a human operator of a vehicle and system components within the vehicle via a user interface that allows for control of different operations. For example, touch sensitive devices such as touchpads or touchpads allow user selection of different controls or operations, such as to control one or more functions of the vehicle. However, conventional touchpads and touchpads for vehicles have specific function commands mapped to predetermined locations of the touchpads or touchpads. Conventional touchpads and touchpads are also typically flat, providing no non-visual feedback to the user. Non-visual feedback may allow a user to select a function without taking his/her eyes off of the road.